micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
New America
New America is a micronation in Mexico, on beyond the Wastlake river. It's capital is Churchall, and it's most largest city is Acheltham. History TBA After the Republic of Texas' surrender to the United States and Mexico, Many of the remaining independent Texans came far beyond the frontier of the Rio Grande, and found a river, on which they called Wastlake, because of it's vast shape. The first house built there was next to an oxbow lake, and it had 3 floors. It was built by American and German immigrants, and some came from the microcountry of Matle. Since then, the Americans stepping there were given new homes and schools in that time. The New American State Army was made by Williams Jocker during the Mexican Revolution, and it was mostly composed of the Texan descendants from that river. They had been battling on the cities of Monterrey, San Luis Potosi and the shores of the Baja California peninsula, but the majority of the army had been making homes near the lake of their origin. The Mexicans were actually victorious, which led to many New Americans to travel back to the U.S. Some people disagreed with that idea, including the politician Paul Cremaschi, an indian who lived on the steppes of the lake who studied in the University of Texas. It had a plan to start a war in 1921, but it did not happen until the next year. New America had been independent from Mexico, during the First Micro Infestion, in 1925, by the orders of Bill Eust. The declaration of independence has been celebrated in July 6th. Culture TBA New America's art is mostly abstract. New America's official dish is the Steakled, on which contains pieces of steak next to a sausage or fries, and it is accompanied with bizzarre sauces. It is only served on Lunch or Dinner. New America's official religion is Roman Christian Catholic, but some people practice Paganism or Islam as their main religion. The President Ricks Anow had been legalizing freedom of religions since 1954. Sports New America's most watched sport is Association football, which is watched by 97% of the people and mostly relies on amateur teams, which had the most watching than the premier teams. It's national sport, however, it's Novomerican Football, which has a different setting of rules, and had been an inspiration from the Gridiron, the United State's national sport. Other sports, like Baseball and Rugby, are also well known. New America's premiership league in association football is the Lion Kin Premiership, which has been first played in 1930. Economy New America's official currency is the hen, which is equivalent to 1.34 American dollars. Subdivisions New America is divided into 14 states. * Achidlia (Hedgel) * Almain (Gregory) * Collins (Albrine) * Democracy (Saint Rupert) * Dleciana (Churchall) * Hayres (Riverbelow) * Jaypike (Finleigh) * Jodrey (Midnight City) * Matthew (Jattenhelm) * Osbodia (Gallipolli) * Precald (Sons Bright) * Regentia (Warez) * Roberts (Dalmine City) * Teruge (Crockett) Symbols New America's flag, nicknamed the Pendle has been adopted since independence, and it was confected by James Boba and Raymond Chessel in 1919, after a short war with Mexico. New America's anthem is You Arth Most Precious, and after that, the Republican Chant is chanted after. Telecommunications New America's main television station is REKW-TV, which has it's signal at channel 5, and it transmits by the corporation called State Television. Category:New America